Proofing is a term used in the baking industry to describe the process of raising yeasted dough prior to baking. In the industry, it is useful to have a means for commercially proofing large quantities of yeasted-dough goods, such as breads, croissants, pastries and donuts. Such mass proofing means must provide a large, controlled environment at a temperature and relative humidity optimal for proofing. In such mass-proofing, it is important that the optimal proofing environment for the particular goods be stable for the entire proofing period. It is also important that the proofing environment be uniform throughout all areas of the proofing chamber, where the goods are spaced. If the optimal temperature and relative humidity levels are not obtained or maintained throughout the chamber during the entire proofing process, optimal proofing will not occur and will require time adjustment or movement of all or a portion of the product. Further, if the temperature and humidity conditions are not uniform throughout the proofing chamber, consistent proofing of all of the goods in the chamber will not occur.
The mass proofing of some yeasted-dough products is especially critical. For example, superior donut dough is made quite soft to enhance the shelf life of the baked product. Because the raw donut dough is particularly soft, it is especially sensitive to the proofing environment, and requires precise control of the temperature and relative humidity conditions throughout the proofing chamber. The softness of the raw donut dough adds a further problem. During proofing, all yeasted dough, because of its moistness, adds humidity to the proofing environment and can make the humidity level difficult to control in a sealed proofing chamber. Because of the extra softness of donut dough, it tends to further add to the humidity of the proofing environment, rendering control of the humidity level, which is especially important for donut dough, even more difficult.
The commercial mass proofing of raised-donut dough presents an additional consideration. To minimize fat absorption during baking, raised donut dough, when properly proofed, should have a smooth dry skin. This is the primary consideration in proofing donuts. Thus, for commercial donut production, it is important to provide a uniform proofing environment in a manner which will consistently produce raised donuts with such a texture, and in a manner that maintains such consistency from oven to oven, shop to shop, and region to region.
Proofing ovens have been developed in the commercial-baking industry in an attempt to provide a stable, controlled environment for the mass proofing of baked goods. In general, such commercial proofing ovens have included a large sealed chamber into which the raw goods are placed, typically in bakers' racks or shelves. Typically, such proofing ovens have included heat and humidity sources and temperature and humidity controls for attempting to provide the desired proofing environment for the particular goods. Such ovens have also usually included a fan or other means for providing air flow, which is typically laminar, across the raw goods within the chamber.
But these proofing ovens have not produced ideal results. Although control of the temperature and humidity of the proofing environment is possible in many of these ovens, precise control of the environment to the level needed for many baked goods, including raised donuts, has not been achieved. For example, many current commercial proofing ovens, such as the oven disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,666 of Hullstrung, include means for increasing the humidity in the proofing chamber to the desired level and for monitoring such level. However, control of the humidity level in such ovens is limited to merely shutting off the humidity source when the desired humidity level is reached or exceeded. No means is provided to reduce the humidity level if the desired level is exceeded. Thus, rapid, precise control of the proofing environment is not possible. This is particularly true when large batches of soft yeasted dough, especially raised donut dough, are proofed in such ovens. The moisture from such dough can significantly increase the humidity in the sealed chamber, which can cause an over-humidity condition or make recovery from an over-humidity condition difficult or impossible.
Further, current commercial proofing ovens do not produce a uniform proofing environment throughout the proofing chamber. Many of the ovens use air blowers to circulate the heated and humidified air over the raw goods. Typically, air is drawn from the chamber at one side, passed through the heat and humidity sources, where the temperature and relative humidity of the air may be increased, and reintroduced to the chamber at the opposite side of the chamber. The flow of air across the rows of racked goods is typically laminar. This laminar flow does not produce even distribution of the temperature and humidity to all areas of the proofing chamber. For example, because hot air rises, the raised dough goods at the top of the chamber tend to be dryer, and the goods at the bottom tend to be wetter. Further, as the moist, hot air flows across the rows of racked goods, the goods nearest to the air entry tend to receive the most benefit of the moist, warm air. Because of the laminar flow, lesser proofing occurs as the air proceeds across the rows of goods, resulting in inconsistent product.
Accordingly, if consistent raised-dough goods are desired, the mass proofing of commercial baked goods in current proofing ovens is a labor and time intensive operation, requiring the skills of an experienced baker. To achieve consistent goods in the current ovens, experienced bakers must carefully monitor the proofing process. If the humidity level exceeds the desired level for the product, the baker must turn off the humidifier and/or open the oven door to rapidly reduce the humidity. The degree to which the baker opens the door and the length of time the door is opened depend upon the situation, and are determined by the baker, based upon his experience.
To achieve consistent proofing of all of the goods (particularly donuts) in the proofing oven, the baker must also periodically rearrange the goods in the oven, so that all of the goods are exposed to the same proofing environment. The number, times and patterns of rearrangements all depend upon the situation, and are also determined by the baker, based upon his or her experience. Thus, proofing with current proofing ovens is an expensive and time-consuming operation, requiring considerable training and experience with the goods being proofed.